


归林

by NoBeans



Category: Dragon Quest X
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoBeans/pseuds/NoBeans
Summary: 小别胜新婚
Relationships: Nagene/Yushka, ナジユシュ, 魔王主从





	归林

**Author's Note:**

> ·DQ10版本5魔界篇的那津x尤修卡（ナジーンxユシュカ），魔王主从下克上  
> ·交往中设定，短小流水账，只是想吃蜜里调油的主从日常  
> ·一人乐存档，中文互联网唯一一个搞DQ10腐的人😢DQ害了我

砂之国法拉扎德没有昼夜之分。

虽说魔界本身就光照强度低，算不上昼夜分明，但无论是在等级制度森严的魔导国，还是强权统治下的铁血要塞，都有着严格的宵禁时间。

而法拉扎德非但不设宵禁，砂之民引以为傲的集市更是仿佛冻结在时光中一样，永远人声喧嚣，灯火通明。

集市边缘的传送石旁倏地亮起猩红的光，光芒中央浮现的人影身形颀长，一袭漆黑的大衣，正是魔王的副官，那津。

这本没什么值得特别注意的。砂之国的年轻魔王是位开明人物，城里的传送石任谁都可以随意使用，哪怕暗巷——砂之国的贫民窟——居民也一样，传送石因而业务格外繁忙。而当血色光晕完全褪去后，正准备交接晚班的几个商贩才诧异地注意到，向来神色肃穆不怒自威，与任何人都保持着距离的那津，此时怀中竟抱着一个人。

>>

“快放我下来！我自己有腿能走路，”尤修卡不满道，后脑抵在那津肩上，目光灼灼地仰面直视着他。

对自家副官颐指气使的魔王乍看之下一切如常，近看却会发现他面色泛白，腰腹处的衣物也洇着大片的暗红。

最近的传送石也只能将二人送到王宫正门口的台阶下，那津这也是无奈之举，但堂堂一国之君竟然要被自己的副官抱回来，又成何体统？

“恕在下无礼，您现在怕是站都站不稳，”波澜不惊的低沉嗓音里隐约渗出一丝愠怒。那津毫不在意尤修卡的瞪视，只一边拾级而上，一边注意着让上半身尽量保持着平稳，不去随下肢动作颠簸。

“……好吧，” 尤修卡自讨没趣，挫败地闷声道， “这下可丢人丢大了。”

他不是不明白个中道理，况且腰腹间不断传来的刺痛时刻提醒着他那津所言不假，只是实在难免窘迫，只得硬着头皮佯装一切如常。

那津见他终于安分下来，窝在自己臂弯里不再作声，这才似乎有些疲惫地长吁一口气，在门卫们讶异的注目礼中回到了王宫。

>>

尤修卡是静不下来的性子，登基后也不愿为条条框框所束缚，三五不时便闹着要外出游历。那津虽有微词，但并不愿管束他的天性，索性由着他折腾。魔王不在，他便坐镇王宫岿然不动，全权接手日常公务，还打理得井井有条，连尤修卡也时常感叹自己真是得了好一个贤内助。

这是尤修卡第一次出事。

若非那津接到急报，赶去边境处理吸入魔瘴过多而变异暴走的魔兽，才意外发现被魔兽所伤的尤修卡，谁知道尤修卡是否就……

念及此，一向冷静自持的那津难得失了平静，想也不想便向那魔兽拔出了剑。

当时共同围剿魔兽的讨伐队队员们再回想起那天，记忆最深刻不是魔兽如何凶暴，而是他双眼通红，冷峻的面容微微扭曲的模样，隔着飞溅的黑紫色血液望去，竟有几分恶鬼罗刹的狰狞意味。

直到归程上见尤修卡还有精神同他顶嘴，似乎并无大碍，那津高高悬着的一颗心才终于踏实下来。

>>

安置好尤修卡后，他一秒也不肯停歇，大步流星地赶去准备起了各种药物。

法拉扎德的规模今非昔比，早已从几家商队歇脚的集落成为了全魔界闻名的商贸之都，王宫内更是有无数宫人。那津平日里从不干涉尤修卡的起居饮食，此刻却分毫也不肯交托他人之手，事无巨细都要亲手悉心照料才放心。

“您什么时候才能有身为魔王的自觉？历练和长见识固然重要，可您身份特殊，最最要紧的头等大事是保护好自己，只有这样才是对国民负责，”那津面色凝重，语气颇为严厉地数落着尤修卡，为他处理伤口的动作却判若两人，轻柔得好像生怕一不小心，他便会碎掉一样。

尤修卡自知理亏，不与他争论，只心虚地辩解了一句：“你也太夸张了吧。这伤口只是看着吓人，其实没多深。”

那津置若罔闻：“早就劝过您带上护卫，非要孤身一人去也万万不可涉险，您一句都没听进去吗？要不是我恰好……您就……”

他像是不忍再看脑海中的景象般紧紧闭上眼，睫毛微颤。他这副模样让尤修卡又是心疼，又不禁被那小刷子一样浓密纤长的睫羽搔得心尖发痒。

再睁开眼时，那津已经恢复了往日的平静，只是不再言语，一心为尤修卡上药包扎。尤修卡服下药草后精神又好了不少，如今见自家副官眼帘微垂，目光专注地望向自己，心思便活络了起来，在那津修长的手指为绷带系好最后一个结时开了口：“既然如此，那你亲我一口呗，以示安慰。”

那津愣了愣，显然没料到他会突然动了风花雪月的心思。

与那津削薄的唇不同，尤修卡的唇形是丰盈饱满的，一如他热情洋溢的性格。只是这形状美好的嘴唇如今正嘴角略微向下撇着，执拗地催促道：“快点，愣着干嘛。这么久不见，亲一下都不给啊。”

如梦初醒地短促苦笑一声，那津这才俯下身去，轻啄了下他刚刚被那津就着草药灌下去一大杯水、正湿润着的嘴唇。

尤修卡这下大为不满：“你就这么敷衍伤患？重来！”

那津瞧他明明瘫在床上动弹不得，言语间却把往日里的飞扬跋扈留了个十成十，只得叹了口气，再欠身上前时却被方才还一动不动的尤修卡一把揪住衣领，嘴对嘴咬了上去。

任性妄为的年轻魔王见那津不作反应，便用了力去啃咬他的嘴唇。犬齿磕碰在柔软的唇瓣上，那津吃痛皱了下眉，还是无奈地松开了紧闭的唇缝。尤修卡的舌尖果然亟不可待地想要长驱直入，这次那津却不再由着他胡作非为，而是迎上前去，与他纠缠起来。

那津的动作轻缓却也不容推拒，硬是将尤修卡的惊涛骇浪化为了一池温吞水，甚至带上了几分旖旎缱绻的柔情。

唇舌被包裹吮吸着，尤修卡自觉不能再兴风作浪，却也算达到了目的，拽着那津领口的手不知何时攀上他结实宽阔的肩，勾住他颈子，进一步加深这个吻，最后竟一把握住了他的角，指尖细细摩挲着冷硬角质上微小的纹理。

分开时带出一缕银丝，脸上还能感受到对方温热湿润的吐息，尤修卡眯着眼，目光迷离，平日里肆意张扬的金色眼瞳笼上一层雾气，显然是动了情。

他意犹未尽地舔舔嘴唇，勾起一边嘴角，露出尖尖的犬齿：“要做吗？”

看着他才刚恢复一丝血色的面庞，那津没回应，只是锁紧眉头，不赞同地看着他。

“没关系嘛，反正那津你总是很温柔，”尤修卡本就不是贵族出身，加之性情跳脱好动，又长年习武，说是皮糙肉厚也不为过。那津明明将一切都看在眼里，却不知怎的，待他永远小心翼翼。连尤修卡自己都不甚在意、大小伤痕不断的身体，那津却视若珍宝，连第一次都没让他有过半点痛。

……就连他情动不已，急得眼角都渗出了几滴生理性的泪水，哀声求那津快点时，那津也无动于衷，始终保持着轻缓而克制的律动。

还好那之后再做的时候，自己好说歹说，他终于肯放下一点点理智的防线，更加投入到其中了。

想起过往的情事，尤修卡正心猿意马，那津却态度坚决，要他早点休息为好。

“在外面这一个多月，我可是想你想得紧，那津，”他眼帘半垂，低声喃喃道，但转眼又嬉笑起来，方才片刻的情真意切消失无踪，“你都不想我的吗？”

虽说是问句，语气却笃定非常，摆明了就是要调笑他。

熟悉的耍无赖手段让那津下意识伸手揉了揉太阳穴。

尤修卡离城期间他便成了砂之国的第一把交椅，再加上他向来恪守礼法，喜怒不形于色，不似尤修卡待人那样热络亲厚，下属们对他都是又敬又畏，少有人敢在公务外接近他，更别提尤修卡这样主动撩拨他。

看着身缠层层绷带却还不忘声色犬马的尤修卡，那津胸中升起少许焦躁，但更多是柔软的，和煦的，绵绵密密充盈在心口，最终化作一声叹息。

——他从来拿这个人无可奈何。

半晌，他才哑声开口：“……我可以用手帮您解决。”

“我自己也能用手，有什么稀罕的，”尤修卡立刻抱怨道。

他却不再退让：“您不需要，那便算了。”

尤修卡还是心有不满，但知道那津向来说到做到，怕他真的撇下自己扭头便走，只好勉勉强强同意下来。

话虽这样说，那津的身材比他高大不少，手的大小自然也同身高成比例，带着剑茧的大掌的滋味还是与自己的截然不同。再加上小别重逢的激动，他不一会儿便丢盔卸甲，败下阵来。

>>

不像尤修卡这样的感官动物，那津本不是重欲之人。

数百年来一颗心扑在尤修卡身上，却在尤修卡主动告白、求欢之前少有绮念，只毕恭毕敬无微不至地呵护着他，仿佛只要能站在他身后几步之遥的地方守望就已经是世间最大的幸事。

这份情感纯粹如斯，方才那个极尽温柔的吻自然并没能挑起什么，只让他感到灵魂中充盈着暖意。

但看着身下那具肌肉饱满紧实的蜜色躯体毫不加掩饰的反应，他便是再清心寡欲，此刻也不由心下一动。

趁尤修卡平复着呼吸，餍足地望着天花板时，那津用帕巾替他细细擦拭干净，又展开放在床尾一角的薄毯盖在他身上，便起身要离开。

尤修卡却像是才想起什么，扭头看了眼那津。当目光停留在他颧骨上难得的一抹潮红时，尤修卡的喉结上下滚动了下。

“哎等等，你还没好呢，”他开口叫住那津，“我帮你吧。”

他支起身来，想伸手拉住那津的衣服，却被那津眼疾手快地摁住肩头，压回榻上。他也不甘示弱，趁那津伏在他身上，立刻想抬起大腿蹭他，却不料被这个动作牵扯到腰腹，拉动了创口，疼得倒吸一口气，腿也脱力地垂了下去。

那津听到动静向后望去，只消一眼便清楚了他打的什么主意，不快地拢起眉，沉声道：“吾王，凡事都有个轻重缓急，如今身体为重，断不可让声色犬马之事耽误了养病。”

尤修卡斜睨着他：“小兄弟还支着帐篷呢吧，就别道貌岸然对我说教了。”

“哦？”那津面色如常，平静地问：“那您以为又是谁害的？”

这位模范副官哪怕在情事正中也从来都是礼数周到，然而此刻语气虽平和，遣词用句却分明带着火药味，冷不防将魔王呛得哑口无言，一时愣怔。

你你你就算是发小也不能这么跟主子说话啊！

“请早些休息，吾王，”那津站起身来，接着又欠身行了个礼，姿势极其标准，连角度都无可挑剔，没有半点敷衍之意，“在下先行告退。”

尤修卡郁结，只得讪讪地腹诽：“假正经。”

回应他的只有熄灭的烛火，逐渐远去的脚步，房门轻轻阖上的声音。

想起今天早些时候那津顽固不化，说什么也要抱他上楼，害他面子尽失，新仇旧恨一齐涌上了心间。

明天第一件事就是传唤魔导师来，在寝室正门口设一个传送点。……但出于安全考虑，那津必定不会答应，多半还免不了对着自己语重心长说教一通。想到这里，尤修卡更是气得不轻，愤愤然瞪着天花板边角上的雕花。

好在释放过后身体本就倦意浓重，方才服下的安神药药性也终于上来了，对自家古板副官的愤慨才逐渐模糊退却，昏昏沉沉睡了过去。

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 真的是第一次写这种意义不明的小言风味流水账……（挠头  
> 标题想不出来瞎起的，因为之前看到一篇阿斯巴尔（アスバル）→尤修卡的漫画，阿斯管尤修叫红色的小鸟（。


End file.
